The Force Awakens
The Force Awakens is the seventh installment in the Star Wars saga. Quotes (Baby Bop discovers a man standing there) (Baby Bop speaks to the man) Baby Bop: What's wrong? Han Solo: Nothing, I do remember the times I had with the rebels but now it is the resistance, I am part of it. Baby Bop: Han, that's wonderful. * (after Barney, BJ, and the grownups take care of Baby Bop, the kids play earthlings and martians) * Kids: (as martians) Get the earthling! Get the earthling! * Min: (as the earthling) Martians, you'll never catch me! I'm too fast! I brought my bicycle to the mars! (she runs off) * Tosha: (she stops) How could she get a bicycle in her suitcase!? (laughing) Min's so funny! (she runs off) * Shawn: (he stops) Oh, no! That means we will never catch her! (he runs off) * (General Leia walks slowly and humming) * (the others martians catch the earthling) * (General Leia stops and get very tired) * General Leia: Oh...this isn't good. The planet mars is covered with lots of red dust. The bicycle wheels would just sink down and spin around like you were on a beach. * Min: Of course not. That will be too funny. * General Leia: Oh, yes. It's a scientific fact. You couldn't ride your bicycle to mars. * Min: Yes, I know. We were just playing. * General Leia: But it's not scientific. Science is science, c'mon! * (the rest of the kids come over) * (Gail groaning) * Gail: Hey!! Why are you spoiling all our fun today?!! * General Leia: I'm not spoiling a thing. * Carlos: Then how come we stopped laughing? * Min: Okay, okay, okay. Good thing I packed my balloon-mobile. It can bounce right over dust. (she pretends to ride on her balloon-mobile and imitates bouncing sounds) * Shawn: (laughing) That's funny, Min. * Tosha: Now we'll never catch her now. She's got her balloon-mobile. * General Leia: I'm not playing. Balloon-mobiles do not exist. * Min: Leia, it's just for fun. * Barney: (opens the door) Kids, kids! Not so loud! * Gail: Oh, sorry, Barney! * Carlos: Yeah, we don't wanna make a peep. * Barney: Shh. Baby Bop's asleep. BJ, the grownups, and I are trying our best to take care of Baby Bop because she has a tummy-ache. * Shawn: But we're playing a great game! * Barney: Well, I set up a nice, quiet game for you kids in the classroom. * Shawn: Oh, can you tell us?! * Barney: Well, it's called number bingo! * All (except General Leia and Min): YAAAAAAAAY!!! * Min: You know what, Leia? * General Leia: What? * Min: Martians play bingo. * General Leia: Of course not. * Min: Yes, they do. They call it "gobing". That's why "bingo" said it backwards. * Tosha: You're funny, Min! * Min: C'mon, let's go! * (all come inside the classroom with Barney except General Leia) * General Leia: Well, I know they do not play bingo on the solar system. (she comes inside the classroom) * (After the Barney Theme Song, we cut to the park with the caboose where Whitney and Stacy are playing) Whitney: Alright Stacy, what would you like to do? Stacy: I don't know, perhaps play a game. Whitney: What kind of game? Stacy: Pat-a-cake Whitney: Alright (C-3PO arrives) C-3PO: Hi Whitney! Hi Stacy! Both girls: Hi C-3PO! C-3PO: Can I play too? Stacy: Sure C-3PO, we love to have you play with us. C-3PO: Thanks Stacy. Stacy: You're welcome. (Inside the caboose) Stacy: So Whitney what do you want to do? Whitney: I don't know, but we can show C-3PO the neighborhood. Stacy: That's a very great idea. I'll be right back I'll ask him if he wants to come. (Stacy walks over to C-3PO) Stacy: Um C-3PO what you like to see the neighborhood with me and Whitney? C-3PO: Yes. (Stacy, Whitney, and C-3PO walk around the neighborhood) (Meanwhile at C-3PO's home) C-3PO: Sir, I'm home. Baby Bop's Dad: There's my droid! C-3PO: Glad, I'm home! Baby Bop's Dad: You know me and my wife thought about taking you and BJ out to a nice restaurant. C-3PO: Why is that? Baby Bop's Mom: It's for my mom's birthday. Baby Bop's Dad: That is right, C-3PO. C-3PO: I made new friends today at the park. Baby Bop's Mom: Really, that's wonderful do you know their names? C-3PO: Stacy and Whitney Baby Bop's Mom: Do you play with them? C-3PO: Yes. ** BJ: Sledding was so cool! I'm glad I got to try out my new sled! ** Bethany: Yeah, but I think next, we should go somewhere that's more...warmer! ** Barney: Good idea, Bethany! Let's take a look at the schedule and see where we can go next! ** All (except Barney): OK! ** (everyone walks towards the schedule and we see BB-8 standing there holding a bunch of camping supplies) ** (all greet BB-8) ** BB-8: (beeps) ** Barney: What's all this for, BB-8? ** BB-8: (beeps) ** Cody: Cool! ** BJ: Awesome! ** Barney: Let's see...the next plane to the woods is leaving in five minutes! ** BB-8: (beeps) ** (all agree to come) ** BB-8: (beeps) ** (all follow after BB-8) ** (Baby Bop feels sad as Maz Kanata comes to comfort her) ** Maz Kanata: Baby Bop what's the matter? ** Baby Bop: Stacy is gone, and I miss her (Baby Bop cries on Maz Kanata's shoulder as she comforts her) ** Maz Kanata: Baby Bop, everything is fine, Stacy isn't gone she left to see her cousin and I promise you that she'll return for you. ** (we open up and we see the kids are playing tag in Michael and Rey's backyard, Rey runs to the others) ** Rey: Hey guys, I have some good news. ** All: What is it? ** Rey: Sally and Jonathan are coming to town! ** All (except Rey): All right! Yay! ** (Barney comes to life) ** Barney: All right! ** All: Barney! Hi Barney! ** Barney Hi everybody! ** Rey: Guess what? Sally and Jonathan are coming to town! ** Barney: Stupendous! ** Rey: I'm so excited! ** (Sally and Jonathan arrive at Michael and Rey's backyard) ** Jonathan: Hi guys! ** All: Hi!! ** (Rey and Sally bump into each other, they scream at each other) ** Sally: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump you. ** Rey: Sally! ** Sally: Rey! ** (Rey and Sally hug each other, Sally's tears fall off her eyes) ** Michael: Oh Sally it's okay, don't cry. ** Sally: Rey! It's good to see you! ** Rey: Good to see you too! ** Sally: I'm so happy you're here! (cries) ** Luci: Don't cry, Sally. ** Sally: I'm happy when I'm crying. ** Luci: Oh. ** Jonathan: Hi! ** Michael: Hi Jonathan! ** Jonathan: Give me five! ** (Michael gives Jonathan a high five) ** Rey: Everyone, this is Sally and Jonathan. ** All: Hi Sally and Jonathan! ** Rey: This is my brother Michael, Adam, Luci, Tina, Jason, Jeffrey, Derek, and Barney! ** Sally and Jonathan: Barney! ** Barney: Hi guys! How are you? ** Sally and Jonathan: We're fine. ** (music starts for "If You're Happy and You Know It") ** (music continues and the final note came) ** Sally: I'm so happy. ** Rey: Let's do pat-a-cake! ** Sally Okay! ** Sally and Rey: Pat a cake, pat a cake, baker's man, bake me a cake as fast as you can. Roll is and pat it and mark it with a 'B' and put it in the oven for Sally and me! ** (Sally and Rey laughing) ** Rey: Hey everybody! Let's do London Bridge! ** All: Yeah! ** (music starts for "London Bridge") ** (fades to music ends) ** Jonathan: That was fun! ** All: Yeah! ** Sally: How about "Ring Around the Rosie"! ** Rey: Good idea! ** (music starts for "Ring Around the Rosie") ** (fades to music ends) ** Barney: That was super dee duper! ** Tina: Sally and Jonathan are special. ** (music "Everyone is Special" starts) ** (fades to music ending) ** (sun comes down then sunset came Rey and Sally had dinner in the kitchen with Michael and Jonathan) ** Michael: Gee, the sun came down and it's dusk now. ** Jonathan: Yeah it's twilight. ** Rey: I'm tired Sally. ** Sally: Me too. ** Rey: Come on, let's get ready for bed. ** Sally: Okay. *** Baby Bop: (after the song, "We’ve Got Shoes") Hey!! You did it!! *** Finn: Look at all these shoes we got out. We'd better put them back. *** Mario: Race ya! *** Finn: Okay. *** (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) prepare for the shoe race) *** Finn: One... two... three... GO!! *** (Baby Bop and the kids (except Nick) put all the shoes in a box as a race) *** Nick: I don't wanna take my tap shoes off yet, Barney. *** Barney: Oh... *** Nick: I like to pretend that you and I are on a big stage... putting on a show for lots of people. *** Barney: Ho ho ho! We'd be dancing in the spotlight! *** Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that'll fit... your feet. *** Barney: Well, they are kinda big. (shakes his feet) Oh, but I'll bet we can find a pair to fit me... if we use our imaginations! *** (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on his feet, and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (top hat, ) appear on him and the rest of the tap dancing clothes (top hat, ) appear on Nick, and tap dancing canes appear on him and Nick) *** Nick: Wow! *** Baby Bop: (as she, Sarah, Finn, and Mario ) *** Nick: *** Barney: *** Nick: (as he throws ) Yes! *** (the song starts for "Happy Dancin'") *** Barney: *** Barney: Hello there guys! *** Nick: David, throw it to me! *** David: Okay, Nick! I'll do it! *** Poe Dameron: Hi, guys! What are you doing? *** Nick: We're playing catch. Wanna try? *** Poe Dameron: Sure. *** David: Me too. *** Stacy: I wanna do it! *** Barney: Or me? *** Kids: Barney! *** Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") BARNEY! *** (Barney comes to life) *** Barney: Whoa! Hello there! I'm so happy to see you. You know what today is? It's my birthday. It's a very special day. Everyone is having a super-dee-duper surprise party for me. Let's go see what our friends are doing. (chuckles) *** Nick: Beep! Beep! Here comes the dump truck! *** (crashes the blocks) *** Miguel: Nick, you're supposed to pick up these blocks. *** Nick: Why, thank you, Miguel. *** Flametrooper: Alright everybody. We'll tell us the secret. We're going to have a birthday party for Barney. *** Laura: Okay. *** Anna: Hi, everybody. *** Nick: Hi, Anna. Hi, Laura. Hi, Trooper. *** Miguel: Guess what? *** Laura: Today is Barney's birthday. *** Anna: Everyone is invited. *** Miguel: Look! Here comes Barney! *** (Barney arrives in the caboose) *** Barney: SURPRISE! *** Kids: Barney! *** Barney: Hi, everyone. *** Flametrooper: Is it really your birthday, Barney? *** Barney: Yes it is, Trooper. *** Nick: How old are you today? *** Barney: Well, I am 2 dinosaur years old or 2 hundred million years. *** Laura: Wow! You're getting older. *** Barney: And that makes me happy. Come on and join with us. **** Flametrooper, Nick, Laura and Miguel: Wow! **** Nick: Barney, how did you do that? **** Flametrooper: Are you a birthday dinosaur? **** Barney: You're right. I am a birthday dinosaur. **** Kids: Yay! **** Laura: Then, the next thing we should do is to see how much you grown. **** Miguel: But, where's the scale? **** Barney: Like this one! **** (Barney uses magic for the scale) **** Kids: Wow! **** Anna: Cool! **** Flametrooper: Okay, guys. Step on the scale. **** Barney: You'll go first. Nick. **** Kids: Whoa! **** Miguel: I'll go next. **** Barney: You can do it, Miguel. **** Barney: Oh! **** Laura: You're turn, Trooper. **** Flametrooper: Ooh! **** Laura: I'm next! **** Barney: Okay, Laura. **** Kids: Wow! **** Anna: My turn! **** Barney: Here you go, Anna. **** Kids: Look! **** Barney: How neat! **** Anna: Barney's turn. **** Barney: Alright. I'll step up on the scale. **** Captain Phasma: We plan on helping people, right Barney? **** Barney: Correct Phasma. **** Captain Phasma: And thanks, but I'll see you later. **** Barney: You're welcome and bye Phasma. (After the Barney theme Song we cut to a park with Kylo Ren and Stacy playing.) Kylo Ren: This is sure going to be fun, Stacy Stacy: It sure is Kylo Kylo Ren: I sure like playing on a sunny day Stacy: Me too (The Barney doll comes to life) Stacy and Kylo Ren: Barney!! Barney: Hi Stacy! Hi Kylo! Stacy: We sure had a lot of fun! Barney: That sure is nice Stacy you made alot of friends! Kylo Ren: So, Barney what are you doing today? Barney: Well, Kylo Ren we're going to the grocery store to learn about grocery shopping. (Baby Bop arrives) Baby Bop: Hi Everybody! All: Hi Baby Bop! Baby Bop: What are you doing? *** Stacy: Baby Bop, we're going grocery shopping you're welcome to come with us. Baby Bop: I sure do, Stacy. (we cut to the grocery store, a mysterious figure wearing a dark cape and mask appears before Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids enter as well) Barney: Well I will steal from here fucking assholes. (Barney steals and is arrested) Baby Bop: So Stacy, what's on our list? Stacy: What we have on our list on is eggs, milk, and apples would you like to help me Baby Bop? Baby Bop: Yes, please Stacy: Thanks, Baby Bop! *** Kylo Ren: Why is there some fucking mask wearing creepy person in the store? Stacy: Don't cuss in here Mysterious voice: Buy some weed! Stacy: You seriously shut up behind that bathroom door! Mysterious voice: I persuade to get some weed Stacy: Me and Baby Bop come here to buy what is on our list so no we are not buying weed or any drugs from you, so go away! (cuts back to the caboose) Stacy: You did great helping me Baby Bop! Baby Bop: Thank you and Stacy you're a very nice friend. Stacy: Aww! hey Kylo you heard what she said about me? Kylo Ren: That's very nice of you Baby Bop me and Stacy are your friend Baby Bop: Thank you, Kylo Ren *** Kylo Ren: You're welcome Baby Bop: Um, where are you going? Stacy: Baby Bop, me and Kylo Ren are going to our old playhouse to play some games would you like to come with us? Baby Bop: Yes. (We cut to Baby Bop, Stacy, and Kylo Ren walk to their old playhouse at night) Baby Bop: It sure is going to be haunted Stacy: Don't worry Baby Bop, there's no ghosts and if you're scared you can hold my hand and walk with me It's going to be fine I'm always here with you! (The 3 enter the house and they find out that the lights don't work, the 3 walk down the stairs Baby Bop is shaking with fear and crying) Baby Bop: It's too scary I won't go in the basement! (Stacy comforts her) Stacy: Don't cry Baby Bop! it will be fine trust me there's no monsters or ghosts! (The 3 enter the basement and a mysterious voice is heard) Mysterious Voice: You cannot see the eternity of light but there's no turning back! Baby Bop: What is that voice? Kylo Ren: Baby Bop, It's only me talking to Stacy! Baby Bop: But there is someone down here Stacy: Baby Bop, you're OK there's nobody here it's just an imagination I'm still here to protect you, you don't have to worry about anything there's no Baby Bop: (In between sobs): There is a monster down here, Stacy I don't want to come to this house please I'm scared I want to leave here! Stacy: Shh! It's going to be OK you don't have to come with us if you don't want to you're just having a nightmare the voice you hear down here is only me I'll try to keep you safe. Mysterious Voice: This is no nightmare what you hear is real, but I order you to step forward and discover that there's always eternal darkness but you can retrieve your friends by saving your little one from an eternal death that blacked the world many years ago, so please reveal where the voice comes from! (After the Barney Theme Song, we cut to the park with the caboose where Kylo Ren and Stacy are playing) Kylo Ren: Alright Stacy, what would you like to do? Stacy: I don't know, perhaps play a game. Kylo Ren: What kind of game? Stacy: Pat-a-cake Kylo Ren: Alright (Baby Bop arrives) Baby Bop: Hi Kylo! Hi Stacy! Kylo Ren and Stacy: Hi Baby Bop! Baby Bop: Can I play too? Stacy: Sure Baby Bop, we love to have you play with us. Baby Bop: Thanks Stacy. Stacy: You're welcome. (Inside the caboose) Stacy: So Kylo Ren what do you want to do? Kylo Ren: I don't know, but we can show Baby Bop the neighborhood. Stacy: That's a very great idea. I'll be right back I'll ask her if she wants to come. (Stacy walks over to Baby Bop) Stacy: Um Baby Bop what you like to see the neighborhood with me and Kylo Ren? Baby Bop: Yes. (Stacy, Kylo Ren, and Baby Bop walk around the neighborhood) Kylo Ren: (angry) Do you know how angry me and Stacy are with you, do you know that shoplifting is a criminal act? Nick: I'm sorry Stacy: No, I don't want to hear about it I hate you! you decided to go into a store without a parent and steal from the store and yet The Phantom is very upset with you also and what are you doing is not ever going to the store! Nick: (angry) Stacy, you're a fucking cunt! what I would do is kill you if I have to if I listen to you talk or sing I will cut your vagina (slaps her in the face and she begins to cry) Category:Star Wars